After The Killing
by Colt And Katana
Summary: Rick takes what he wants now. He doesn't deny himself anymore.


_**I've never been afraid of Rick Grimes**_. I wouldn't say I'm afraid of him now but I am apprehensive. When he killed Gareth he had an intense look in his eyes. It was a look that said he's made up his mind that he's going to do something and nothing short of an act of God would stop him. He'd wanted revenge when he looked upon Gareth, kneeling before him, having the gall to ask for a free pass after everything he'd done so that he could go out into the world and do it to other innocent people.

Rick's got that same kind of intense look in his eyes now. It doesn't matter that it's dark out and the light from the moon is weak. I can see his blue eyes clearly. While I know I've done nothing to make him want to take vengeance or do harm to me, that same intense look is in his eyes now, directed at me, as he marches across the grass from the church to the stand of trees where I've come to investigate a noise that turned out to be nothing.

"Rick?"

Pure survival instinct spurs me to back away. I even consider drawing my sword. I lied when I said I didn't miss it. I feel complete now that I have it back. I also feel something very near fear as I look at Rick.

"Rick!"

He's pulled his jacket off but that look hasn't changed. He stands in front of me, rolling it in his hands before he tosses it to the ground. I flinch when my back hits the tree behind me. Rick places his hands on either side of me, leaning in, staring me in the eye.

"I saw Gabriel," Rick says. "I saw how he was looking at you. How he spoke to you."

"What do you-"

"Michonne…he comes at you, flirts with you, makes any…suggestions…you put him in his place."

"What-"

He wraps one of his big hands around the back of my head, pulls me to him, and roughly kisses me until I can't breathe. Part of me wants to fight him off. Part of me wants to cling to him. I give into the part that wants to cling and suddenly my hands are gripping his sides.

Rick drags his lips down the side of my neck, tasting the salt left on my skin from sweating in the heat of the day, before coming back to my lips. He yanks me away from the tree and guides me to the ground.

"Rick, wait."

"No. No more waiting. We've waited long enough."

"We can't. Not here. Not now."

He's not listening to me. The intensity of his gaze has doubled and I hadn't thought that possible. He'll take no for an answer. He's not the type to force himself on an unwilling woman, but getting him to understand I mean it would be a struggle. Especially for me because I agree with him. We have waited long enough. We've danced around this attraction for too long. I want him, desperately, but not here, not this very moment. It doesn't seem right.

"Rick, it isn't right. Everyone's inside."

He's ignoring my half-hearted protests. My logic is flawed. So what if everyone is only a few yards away? He's yanking my pants down. One of my shoes has come off and he pulls my pants off before yanking on my panties. I try to stop his hands.

"Somebody could hear."

I watch him unfasten his gun belt and let it fall. Then his belt, and he unbuttons his jeans while I hear talk from the others inside.

"Stop," I tell him, backing up.

"I'll only stop if you say it like you mean it."

I didn't mean it. Not wholeheartedly. I'm wetter than I've ever been. My body aches to feel him inside but I'm genuinely worried Carl, or someone else, will come looking for us before we can finish. I'd be horrified if Carl found me under his father.

Rick frees his erection from his jeans and leans in to kiss me again. I turn my head to the side. He's undeterred. He's going to take what he wants and he knows I'm going to let him, even if I have reservations about the timing. I really should put a stop to it. I should say it like I mean it.

"No…"

He parts my legs, putting one over his waist and I feel him seeking entrance.

"You don't want me?"

"Not like this. Not while you're angry."

"I'm always angry."

I can feel that he's found me. He's pushing inside and my thighs tense.

"Rick…"

He's filling me up now, pushing in deeper. I feel a small amount of pain tingeing the pleasure. It's been a couple of years since I've been with a man. I'm nervous. I'm excited. I'm scared. I'm…I don't know. I'm ready but I'm not.

He's moving inside me now. His lips are close to my ear. He grunts with each thrust but he doesn't moan or cry out. I don't either. It takes Herculean effort not to make any noise as he rides me. There's only our labored breathing, the occasional grunt, and the wet sound of him pounding into me.

The back door of the church opens. I see someone's silhouette. It's Tyreese. God. He's coming onto the back steps. Is he looking for us?

"Rick, there's someone-"

Rick silences me with a kiss. His tongue deeply invades my mouth before he drags his lips back to my shoulder where he bites in, riding me harder. I'm trying to stay quiet. It's so hard when his heavy body is covering mine, his cock is filling me to the core, moving fast, deliberate, sending shocks of pleasure deep into me. My fingers dig into his shoulders. I squeeze my eyes shut, enjoying the act but at the same time willing it to be over.

I look back at the church. Tyreese is gone but the door is open. Small sounds escape as Rick pumps harder, faster, driving me closer to climax. I come while he drives into me, uncaring of who may hear us. He's taking what he wants. His days of denying himself are over. Rick takes what he wants, and what he wants is me.

"Michonne, fuck…" he grinds out. A moment later I feel an explosion of heat deep inside me. His release is a loud moan that I'm sure will draw someone from the church. I keep a close eye out. Thankfully no one comes to investigate.

Rick kneels before me and fixes his clothes. I lay there, my knees up, exposed to him, watching him as he gazes down on me.

"He says anything out of the way to you, shut him down. You're my woman. Make sure he and any other man we meet knows that…for his sake."

He gets up and stalks back to the church, leaving me on my back, his rolled up jacket as a pillow. I gingerly get up, pull on my panties, my pants, and my shoes, and when I'm presentable I go back to the steps. It's my turn for watch duty.

_You're my woman_.

Yeah. I suppose I am. Have been for a long time. This is just the first time he's said it aloud.


End file.
